Full Circle
by Tarlouse
Summary: Piper hides a dark secret which threatens her belief of her destiny of being a 'Charmed One' Will she face up to the past, and overcome her fears?
1. Default Chapter

**Full Circle**

From the day we arrive on the planet   
And blinking, step into the sun   
There's more to see than can ever be seen   
More to do than can ever be done   
There's far too much to take in here   
More to find than can ever be found   
But the sun rolling high   
Through the sapphire sky   
Keeps great and small on the endless round 

It's the Circle of Life   
And it moves us all   
Through despair and hope   
Through faith and love   
Till we find our place   
On the path unwinding   
In the Circle   
The Circle of Life 

It's the Circle of Life   
And it moves us all   
Through despair and hope   
Through faith and love   
Till we find our place   
On the path unwinding   
In the Circle   
The Circle of Life 

-- From Disney's, The Lion King, (The Circle of Life) 

~~~ 

The room was silent and damp. You wouldn't be able to believe that once upon a time this city was once a proud one standing upright for all to see. Its people bright and radiant and alive. The room was dark and the rain pitter pattered on the window. Outside felt much the same as inside this room. It was trully a prison, a prison of guilt, of betrayal. 

This person ran away when she was needed most, and since then everything fell apart, including the lives of innocent people. 

This person was crouched in the corner trying to ignore the pain she had inflicted upon in this city, this humane place which was once peaceful. Sure there was violence, sure there was the unknown forces but it came down to this person, and it was all her fault. 

She looked upwards, her eyes dampened from crying again. She felt sad, yet the last few years were probably the best for her. Her daughter was now in school, whenever she could that was, but the downfall was her husband who was determined to help the innocent people of San Fransisco. 

There was the sound of the damp and splinted door opening. Light finally touched the walls and the floors of this darkened room. Life was in it again, but the depression was still there. 

"Mum?" a small voice said. A little girl stood at the door looking inwards. She was very small, and had messy short brown hair which stuck up in all directions. She was slim, from malnutrition and had a sad and worried look in her eyes. Her brown eyes. 

Her clothes were old and tattered, she wore an old looking blue jumper which was too big for her small frame, and a brown and tattered skirt, with burn marks on it. 

"Mum?" the small voice repeated. The little girl approached the women sitting in the corner of the room. The little girl passed an unmade bed which had springs sticking up into the ripped and discarded blankets which were scattered upon it. Sitting down before the women she pressed her hand onto the womens. 

"Please mum, what's wrong?" the girl asked tears brimming her eyes. The women looked up and tried to smile but couldn't. She was only given visions of what a terrible life her daughter had to endure, and that it was all her fault. 

The guilt again. 

Innocent people have suffered! 

All my fault.... 

"It's alright Melinda" the women said getting up. She walked towards the window and pressed her slender, dirty hand against the paine of glass. The water and light relfected onto her features. 

She wore an old floral dress. Her hair also in a mess, long and frizzy. Her eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep, her nose pointed upwards, her face slender and smooth, roughened from the tough life. Her eyes brown but turning black in the darkness. 

The rain was the only sound in the room, the drops of rain hitting the window again. Even day was darkness for everyone, and she couldn't help but believe that it was all her fault. 

Tears fell again and hit the window, along with the rain falling. They fell to the floor with an echoing thud. 

This day was the same as the day it all began. The rain falling outside, she recalled. 

~~~   



	2. Gray Skies Bring New Dawn

**Full Circle (Gray Skies Bring a New Dawn)**

'It was autumn and the time of year was September 27th. The year was hazy, and I fall into my unconscious thoughts into   
infinity and beyond. These were thoughts that I had buried into the deep recesses of my mind, never to be recovered, until   
now....' 

"Breakfast is ready" called Piper. The pitter patter of footsteps rushed from upstairs, a young girl, about 4 years old bounced   
into the kitchen with enthusiasm. Breakfast was her favourite time of day, her mother and father were there usually with her   
Aunts and Uncle. 

The little girl began to eat eagerly, Piper crossed her arms firmly and looked at her husband Leo who entered the kitchen at   
that moment and sat down to eat. 

"You might want to slow down Mel" Leo said patting Melinda gently on the head. Melinda looked up with a deep brown eyes   
which seemed to glisten with innocence. 

"But mum's food is so good!" Melinda replied faking a pout. 

"I'm glad you like it sweetie," Piper said clearing up. "but I don't want my daughter choking on her food because she liked it!"   
Piper laughed. Leo laughed to as did Melinda. The laughing echoed in her memory, and fading back to the harsh reality of what   
the real world was. 

~~~ 

She let go of the window and turned to look at her daughters darkened figure in the half lit up room. The room was dim and   
damp and it was there only home. Piper could only stare in silence unable to find the right words to say, nothing she would say   
could fix what she had done anyway. 

"Go back, ba, ba, to, your room" Piper stammered in a quickened pace. Her hands were fluttering about wildly, her head and   
mouth started to twitch again. 'Not again' she thought to herself. 

Melinda saw the panick in her mothers eyes and nodded quietly and left the room in silence, the only sound left was the door   
closing and that sound of rain. 

"Rain.." Piper said looking back outside. She began to recall the mornings events, that morning it all began. 

~~~ 

"Mum, can't I go outside today!?" Melinda whined as she ate her breakfast. Piper was sitting with Leo drinking coffee, she and   
Leo looked outside to see it was pouring again as usual. The rain ran down the window and hit the paine outside. 

"No Mel, its raining outside, I don't want you catching a cold now" Piper said sternly. Melinda sulked again and looked back   
down to her bacon and eggs, which were cleverly placed into a smiling face by Piper to make breakfast more fun. 

Piper was a great mother to Melinda and everything had been great for years for the three of them. Leo had been kept with   
Piper for longer periods of time and they made their jobs and love life fit together like bread and butter. Melinda was beautiful   
healthy little girl, and was very good at dancing, which was her hobby and past time. 

Piper went to dance lessons with Melinda all the time, and always glowed when her little baby girl did so well, especially at   
dance contests which she won alot. Leo was so proud to, those trophy's lined the walls of manors living room, for all to see   
who roamed the old house. 

They were old memories and those trophies were a memory to, having been destroyed because of Piper's mistake. One little   
mistake. 

Piper sat down on her old and hardened bed and continued to look out of the window. It was cold and her skin was starting to   
bump. She closed her eyes and tried to see the trophies and that house she once called home. She saw the manor, it was   
daylight and the house seemed to be alive and glowing, with life. Her sisters lives, and her childs, with Leo. She saw Phoebe,   
Prue and Leo in the kitchen all eating and laughing. Eating cupcakes, and all sorts of treats. Her eyes wondered around   
towards the sound of little feet running. 

She saw her little girl, in a pink ballet dress, it all seemed dreamlike, like everything was a ghost, a holligram, which she couldn't   
reach. To touch it would be a wish again. To hold her sisters once more, to hug and kiss Leo again. To see her daughter dance   
again in beautiful dresses. 

She turned to another sound, the sound of two people walking. The manor turned a dark red and she saw them, the ones she   
was guilty about, the ones she had run away from, their troubled ends torturing her soul. 

Cole stood there with a little girl in his arms. She had pigtails and was about three, she had the most deepest green eyes like her   
father, and brown silky hair like her mother. She wore a long dress which was blue with a bow in each tail. Her smile was a   
mask hiding the harsh reality beneath. 

Piper opened her eyes from the nightmare turned vision to see she was still in the same hole she lived in, only the rain had   
stopped and there was only silence. The silence was ear piercing enough to drive you over the edge. Piper shook her head and   
dropped it into shaking hands, which she pulled away when she felt them tremble against her cold skin. 

'No' Piper thought outloud again. Her hands shook violently before her, and she had no control. She then saw the blood on her   
hands, the knife before her, and the tears. 

"NO!!!!" Piper screamed histerically. She began to shake as she fell to the floor, the pain to much to bear, she couldn't   
remember what happened, she couldn't, she didn't want to because it was all her fault. 

Her breath came in short raspy breaths but she finally looked up, onto the window. She looked down to her hands to watch   
the sun dance upon her hands lighing up the dimmed room. Looking up she realised something she should of realised years ago. 

"I've got to go back" she said in one short sentence. Still shaking she stood up to see her worried daughter rush towards the   
door, she stood at the door looking down at her mother who still sat shaking on the floor. Piper looked up at her daughter and   
smiled. A glow began to regrow onto her face. 

"Hope Melinda, there is hope" Piper said looking out the window and into the blue sky. The sun had danced its way across the   
city showing that there was still life, still hope, and a chance for Piper to set things right and to face her mistakes, and her past. 

Piper stood up and looked out the window, she saw people coming outside dressed in rags looking for family and food. Piper   
couldn't help but feel saddened and relieved at the same time. There was a chance. 

Melinda looked out the window after approaching her mother slowly and saw activity on the streets. She looked into her   
mothers eyes and pressed her hand into her mothers slender one. Piper looked down into her daughters big brown eyes, and   
recalled her daughter on that fateful morning, eating breakfast with her father and Piper. 

"I will give you what you deserve my little one" Piper said with renewed hope. Tommorro was another day, another dawn for   
new beginnings, as much as it would hurt, they would have to return back to where it all began. 

"We have to go home" Piper said quietly. 

~~~   



	3. Ghost Train

**Full Circle (Ghost Train)**

~~~ 

'I sit on the train watching the lights go by. The sun is beginning to set upon this dark and depressing world. I can't help but still   
feel guilty, after all it is this guilt that paints the world black' 

Piper sat quietly on the train watching the wasteland that was the city go by. Melinda was sitting beside her, she now wore a   
dark long trenchcoat the only coat that Piper could muster for her only daughter. 

Piper looked opposite her towards a women sitting with a little baby tucked gently in her arms. The women sat there in old and   
tattered clothes looking into a photo which she held in trembling hands. She was crying quietly, but her sobs could be heard. 

Melinda didn't look up but Piper continued to look until the women gave Piper a harsh stare when she felt her eyes upon her.   
Placing the photo down she glared, Piper felt that there was blame in that gaze, her eyes, sentencing her. 

"I'm, I'm sorry" Piper finally sat stammering, she began to shake again. Melinda noticed her mother shaking and grabbed   
Piper's hand but Piper pulled away. Melinda looked surprised as Piper moved towards the women placed her hand near the   
photo. 

The woman cringed back as if burnt by a white hot flame. Piper nodded and touched the baby gently on the head, brushing its   
hair away, she slowly sat beside the woman now getting her trust and looked at the photo carefully. 

There was a man in it, he was young by the looks of it, not much younger than this woman. Piper had a gut feeling that this was   
the baby's father. 

"Is this your baby's father?" Piper asked quietly, her nerves beginning to calm down, her heart race slowing down to a relaxed   
state. The woman was silent. 

"Yes" she simply replied finally. Piper felt tears again. 

She saw it again, Leo yelling, his muffled yells were only being blurred out of her painful memory. The voices were getting   
clearer though, Leo not being a violent man usual was so angered that he threw a vase across the room, smashing Melinda's   
trophies from the mantle piece. 

"You sisters trusted you Piper, that you wouldn't abandon them!!!" Leo yelled throwing another vase. Melinda cried histerically   
in the corner and Piper looked towards the ground the same way she had many times before. 

Her eyes were darknened and red from crying long hours. She was skinny and trembling slightly, something that she usually did   
anyway. 

"Piper, I can't believe you'd run away from this," Leo said giving up, he walked towards Piper who had a blank look upon her   
face. She quivered. "Piper, you aren't the same person I married" Leo said quietly. She tried to hug him but he pulled away. 

"What happened to your fighting spirit!!!!" Leo yelled again getting fustrated. 

"I can't believe you would give this up, and let thousands of innocent people die!!" Piper moved back at the word, and felt the   
tears falling again silently. 

"How could you do this" Leo asked again firmly. Piper just remained stationary, and Melinda remained wailing. Leo   
approached Piper. 

"How could you do this Piper!!?" Leo said even louder now moving right up in front of Piper, he forced her face upwards and   
saw the tears but no expression. 

"How could you do this Piper!!!!!" He yelled shaking Piper. Piper didn't change her expression but more tears fell. Leo threw   
her down onto the bed and looked over at Melinda who was crying loudly. Melinda ran over to her mother who lay on the bed   
now curled up in a fetal position. 

Leo felt the guilt but also was still mad at Piper. 

"I can't understand why won't you go back Piper?" Leo sat sitting on the bed opposite her. He didn't look at Piper, to afraid on   
what she thought of him now. "all these lives as strake and you won't become the witch you were always meant to be Piper" he   
added. Leo looked down to the ground. 

Melinda hugged Piper hard but Piper didn't respond, the tears ceased falling. 

"Why?" Leo asked placing his head in his hands. His voice was cracking up and his family was falling apart, as was Pipers. 

The manor was silent. 

"I can't say Leo" Piper whispered. Leo looked up and back towards Piper. 

"I wish you could, I just wish I could help you" Leo said his voice breaking up. His wife lay shaking on the bed. The doctor had   
warned Leo not to do anything harsh to Piper to frighten her since her nervous breakdown. 

"Please I just want to help you Piper!!" Leo said reaching to touch Piper. Piper pulled away, just like the woman did in the   
train, she could see herself in that image. 

"Please Leo just go!!" Piper said louder this time, she was still shaking. With a shaky hand Leo reached out and brushed some   
hair from Piper's face, she cringed away as if he had caused pain. 

Leo felt his heart snap in two, but also knew he had to do something about the innocents of the city, he and Piper had promised   
that their love and work would not get in the way of one another. 

Leo felt the tears but hid them from sight as he moved away from Piper and slowly walked towards the door. Melinda bolt up   
to Leo and hugged him tightly. 

"Daddy don't go!!!" she said histerically. "please mummy and I need you!" she screamed. Leo knelt down to Melinda's height   
and brushed her hair from her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes, so innocent. 

"I'm sorry sweetie" Leo said his voice cracking again. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and got up and closed the door   
behind him. 

The door closing grabbed Piper's attention then the sound of Melinda wailing again. 

"No Daddy, don't leave us!!!" she screamed. Piper could feel the walls running, as if water had hit a damp painting, emotions   
ran from the walls of the manor. Piper lay on the bed and drifted into oblivion and back to the harsh reality of the present. 

"I'm so sorry" Piper could only say to the woman. She lifted the womans hand and kissed it gently. The woman looked   
confused as did Melinda, Melinda helped Piper sit back down beside her. 

The night ahead was going to be long one. 

~~~   



	4. The Last Guardian Angel

**Full Circle (The Last Guardian Angel)**

~~~ 

It was morning, and Piper was greeted with the warmth of the sun on her rugged race. She slowly flickered her eyes open and   
looked up and out into the blue sky. At least the Earth and Mother Nature wasn't against her. 

The train had stopped at the end of the line and a voice beemed over the speaker; "Last stop" it said. The sound awoke   
Melinda who sat upright and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes darted to her mother who looked out the window. 

The birds were singing and there was life on the streets, almost as if nothing had happened, people were talking and going their   
own way. It was as if the sunlight and blue skies had cured everything. 

"There are blue skies again" Melinda said quietly. Piper looked down at her daughter who looked into her brown eyes. They   
sparkled in the sunlight. 

"There are no more clouds in your way now mum" Melinda added softly. Piper reached out and hugged her daughter tightly.   
Nothing but blue skies now. 

Piper stood up and approached the doors which opened up rustilly. After helping the doors open she and Melinda walked out   
into the streets. 

"I'm hungry" Melinda mumbled. Suddenly the sound of Piper's stomach growling was brought to their attention. 

"Ha," Piper laughed. "I guess I am too" she added with a grin. Melinda hadn't seen her mother so happy like this in ages. 

Across the road Piper noticed a Shelter, even there food was for sale. Food was rare around most of California. Piper hadn't   
seen neighbouring cities so she couldn't tell how far this evil had spread. All she knew was that the streets were littered with   
them. 

With Melinda, Piper entered the shelter. She rummaged through her pockets to find what was left of her money. She had $2.   
She hoped it would be enough. As they approached the lengthy line of poor and homeless innocents she bumped into   
someone. They dropped their food and it spilled over the floor. 

"Damn you!!" the voice said. Piper looked up but could only see a dark face under a hood. 

"Watch where you going, that was my only meal today!" the voice said again. Piper knew this voice from somewhere, so   
familiar. She thought back and remembered; 

The hospital, she lay in bed and he entered the room. 

"Are you alright?" Morris said. 

Coming back to the present Piper lifted this mans hood off to reveal a very rugged looking Morris. He was unshaven, a black   
beard starting to form around his face. His hair long and his face grubby. He looked into Piper's saddened eyes, which then   
dropped to the floor. 

"I'm sorry" she said simply defeated. Morris did the opposite to hating her, he pulled her in for a hug. 

"Piper, I'm so glad to see you" he said hugging her tightly, Piper wouldn't respond though, he pulled away and looked at her   
tired face. 

He remember that day in the hospital so clearly. 

"Hey Piper," Morris said approaching Piper. Piper was shaking in the bed. "how are you?" he asked touching her trembling   
hand. Piper moved her head to the side slowly shaking. 

"Go...go...ood" she said trying to smile. Morris felt the tears coming on. Seeing poor Piper like this, her sisters not even caring.   
Piper noticed the tears and with a shaky hand tried to wipe them away. 

"Wh...e...ere's....Me...l.." Piper mangaged to spit out. 

"Melinda is fine, her and Leo are in a hotel" Morris said almost in tears. Piper began to stammer and cry. 

"I....m...so...ry" Piper stuttered. "m..y.....fau...lt" 

The words rang in Morris' memory. He looked down at Melinda who stood beside Piper in the Shelter. 

"You've grown so much Mel" Morris said looking at Melinda. Melinda responded with a friendly smile. He looked at Piper   
who seemed alright but looked terrible. 

"It's not your fault Piper" Morris said. Piper looked at Morris trying to decide what she was going to say next. 

"I wouldn't of been in that hospital years before it I hadn't of..." Piper felt the tears again. 

"I know" Morris said hugging her again. 

"Here," Piper said handing him her money. "this is the last of my money, seeing I made you lose your food heres your payment" she said. Morris closed Piper's hand with the money in it. 

"No, we eat together, come back home with me" Morris said with a grin. 

"I've got to go back to the manor" Piper said wiping her eyes. 

"Okay, but rest first," Morris said. "it's dangerous out there and in your condition you won't be strong enough to protect   
yourself" Morris added. He took Piper by the shoulder and led her to a table. 

"First we eat" he said with a grin. Piper tried to smile but couldn't. 

"I'll be right back" he said moving off. 

Piper sat there along looking off into nothiness. Melinda knew what her mother was fearing. The past. 

~~~   
  



	5. Internal Plague

**Full Circle (Internal Plague)**

~~~ 

Morris returned with the food he could muster up with the last of Piper's money, he watched as Piper ate quietly, something   
deeply troubling her. He knew it was he that brought back the horrible memories, those last weeks he saw her were a   
nightmare. He had never seen anyone before go through a nervous breakdown as badly as Piper Halliwell had. She had pulled   
through some how though, but the past still haunted her. 

'Go back home to the Manor?' Morris thought about what Piper had said to him earlier. Could Piper return? Her sisters would   
rather not see her again, he knew this for one thing. After what had happened they never wanted to see her ever again. Prue   
had tried to get Piper not to leave but Piper was far gone, and Prue gave up on her. Piper broke apart after this and ran off   
with Melinda and Leo. But Leo wasn't with her anymore, had he left her too? Morris thought to himself. 

He saw the loss in Piper's eyes, he wished he could say something anything, to say Leo was alright but he knew he couldn't. 

He glaned over at Melinda. Poor Melinda, the little kid stuck in the midst of things. She had seen many horrific things in her   
short lifetime, he knew that much. The look in her eyes, the fear and sorrow was all there. Those two at least had each other.   
Morris looked away for a moment remembering his wifes death. She was murdered by that thing.... Morris brought his fist   
down on the table and tried to hold back tears but couldn't. 

Piper looked up at that moment and winced backwards. 

"I'm sorry Morris" Piper apoligised again for no reason. Morris realised he had startled poor Piper. 

"No, don't worry I was just getting upset about my wifes death again" he said quietly. Piper's eyes widened then she felt the   
tears again. 

"I'm sorry then, it is my fault" Piper said, the guilt of everything weighing her heart down. 

"Piper," Morris said reaching his hand to touch hers. She looked down at his hand then up at his face. "stop blaming yourself,"   
he said. "what's done is done" 

"No," Piper said tears rolling freely again. "if I hadn't of done what I did, if I hadn't of left my sisters..." 

"What?" Morris said trying to snap Piper out of it. "you would of still lost anyway, you weren't close enough to your sisters at   
the time to do anything to protect us, especially Phoebe" Morris recalled grimly. Piper froze at the name. 

"Oh God" she said seeing Phoebe again holding her daughter. The blood running from a wound deep in her stomach. Piper   
shrieked and ran towards Phoebe. 

"Get away from me!!!!" Phoebe said coldly. Piper slumped down to the ground shaking histerically. 

"Phoebe!" Piper said crying. "please don't shut me out, please!" she pleaded. 

"Go away!!!!" Phoebe yelled this time furiously, showing no emotion. 

"No!!!" Piper said. Phoebe looked at Piper her stare chilling. 

"You killed my daughter," Phoebe said getting up and walking towards Piper. Piper looked up then down to the ground, the   
wet ground, painted with poor Nicole's blood. Piper looked up at Phoebe in the night and looked into her cold eyes, the   
unforgiving eyes. "you bitch!!!!" Phoebe said in a deep voice. It was then Phoebe kicked Piper in the jaw sending her flying   
backwards. 

Piper felt the pain but refused to move. 

"No Phoebe!!" Prue attempted to stop Phoebe but Phoebe shoved Prue back. 

"Piper must feel my suffering!!!" Phoebe said. "my pain" she yelled out. Phoebe proceded in kicking Piper in the back, in the   
ribs, and in the legs. Phoebe panted heavilly and looked over at Prue who was now in tears in seeing Piper's beaten form on   
the ground. Somehow Piper was still conscious but shaking badly. It began to rain. 

"Phe....Phe...o...." Piper stammered in a quickened pace, she tried to get up but her brain wouldn't let her. "Don...don...don't   
sh...shu.....u....u....t...me...me...me......o...oo....out!" Piper added. Phoebe picked up a brick from their path out the front of the manor and threw it at Piper smashing her ribs. 

"Piper!!!" Prue screamed histerically. She moved towards her sisters shaking body on the ground. Phoebe looked down coldly then moved off and picked up her daughter. She didn't look back as she entered the manor and closed the door hard behind   
her. The sound echoed through the empty streets, the rain poured down and Prue looked down at Piper shaking on the   
ground. 

"Sorry....so...so...sorr...sorry" Piper kept repeating over and over again. Prue had never seen her sister like this. 

"Try to relax Piper" Prue said. Piper kept saying it over and over again. 

"Sorry" 

Piper shook off the awful memory. 

"I can't stop myself from falling Morris, what's done is done, Phoebe will never forgive me" Piper said simply. Melinda looked   
at her mother with sorrow in her eyes. 

"She will" Morris said trying to convince Piper. "one day she will and you will finally be able to fix what has been done, that day will come" Morris added. Piper tried to smile but couldn't. She fiddled with the food on her plate. A burnt sausage and   
vegetables which looked more like chacoal. 

"You will come back with me tonight" Morris announced. Piper was about to protest but Morris silenced her with his hand. 

"You need rest and shelter Piper," Morris said reaching out to touch her trembling hand. "I don't want to see you fall again" he   
added. Piper nodded quietly. It was settled Morris' shelter was her temperary home, for now. 

Piper tried to sleep that night but couldn't. The night was quiet outside, something she actually disliked about San Fransisco   
now, the silence. Back before this ever happened the city was always alive with life, the sounds of cars passing below   
buildings, and people up night clubbing all night long. 

Piper sat up in bed and looked outside. She got slowly out of the makeshift bed made of cardboard and blankets and exited   
the small shelter careful not to wake Melinda and Morris. 

She walked down the quiet streets then stopped. She looked up at the sky like she had many times before in the past and   
wondered. Was it the fact that she was a witch that all this happened? All these consiquences? 

"I hope you are enjoying this!!" Piper called upwards. She was replied with the silence of the night. 

"You first of all give me my powers, to be a witch," Piper said pacing and looking upwards. She clenched her hands into fists.   
"then you torture my heart and tear Leo away from me, and even now you take him from me!!!!" Piper yelled angrilly. 

"My powers have been nothing but a curse, the fact that I'm a witch has been nothing but a curse, I killed Phoebe's baby,"   
Piper said quieting down. "I killed Nicole, I killed her only daughter" Piper added. She stood in silence for a moment looking   
down at the ground. Her head suddenly bolted upright. 

"You cursed me," Piper said. "I wish I was never a witch" Piper said with tears flowing from her eyes. She slowly turned   
around and walked away. 

"You never cared anyway" Piper said quietly as she returned to Morris' shelter. 

~~~   
  



	6. Built Upon New Foundations

**Full Circle (Built Upon New Foundations)**

~~~ 

Piper awoke the next morning feeling slightly better. Melinda was up and in the kitchen with Morris. Piper entered the small room to find them eating some stale bread from a dumpster just outside. 

"Good morning Piper" Morris said with a warm smile. Piper grinned and sat down at the table. She sighed and slumped onto the table top. Morris shrugged then looked over to Melinda. 

"Could you pass me some water?" he asked politely. Melinda nodded and using her powers she transported the glass across to Morris. Piper looked up all of a sudden then looked sternly into Melinda's eyes. 

"Melinda please don't use your powers," Piper said. "they'll only ruin your life later on" she added. Melinda blinked for a second then continued to eat her food. Piper placed her head on her hand leaning heavily on the table. 

"Piper," Morris said. Piper looked up at him. "Prue still lives at the manor," he began. "I haven't seen her for a long time but she's been keeping the fort whilst Phoebe and you had been missing" 

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked alarmed that her younger sister had gone missing too. 

"We don't know" Morris said. Piper's face only reflected dissappointment, then felt guilty anyway because it was her fault that the three sisters had broken up anyway. 

"We'll go there today" Morris said. Piper nodded quietly. 

"Are you sure you don't want anything mum?" Melinda asked offering some of her bread. Piper shook her head. 

Melinda deserved better than this. Piper thought to herself. 

The manor wasn't to far from Morris' shelter. When they first arrived Piper stood out front of the house and looked in shock. 

The old house was falling apart, the once strong pink paint job outside the house was now a dark brown colour with the faded pinks. The wood was splintering and windows were shattered. There were burn marks around the house, probably from demonic attacks since she had left. Piper gulped and walked towards the front door. 

She reached the old door to find some of the glass broken in the splintering door. Piper couldn't believe that this once beautiful house was now a monstrocity. 

Piper breathed in deeply closing her eyes and knocked on the door seeing the doorbell was not working. She stood back and   
waited. There was a long silence. Melinda moved closer to Piper and hugged her tightly for support. Morris watched from behind. 

Suddenly Piper saw a figure just behind the door, messy, twisted, dark hair and frail hands shakilly opened the door. Piper looked up as did the person behind the door, the two met eye to eye and saw a mirror image of themselves. 

"Piper?" the voice cracked. 

"Prue?" Piper replied in a shaky voice. The two stood there for a moment, then anger replaced Prue's warm eyes. 

"You think you could just return, look at this place, since you had us Piper, Phoebe left and I have had to protect the Book of Shadows all by myself!!!" Prue said angrilly. Piper looked down to the ground. 

"I'm so sorry Prue" Piper said quietly. Prue looked over at Melinda who stood behind her mother, Prue saw Leo's eyes in   
Melinda and it broke Prue's heart to see her like that. 

"I'm sorry Piper" Prue said in reply. "come in" she said moving aside. Piper looked up and slowly walked inside with Melinda holding her hand, Morris entered behind them. 

The manor was dark inside, light entered the windows in some spots but it was mostly gloomy. Furniture was badly damaged   
and chared from fire and lightning. Claw marks lined the walls of the manor and most of all the stairs were damaged because of demons wanted the Book of Shadows. 

"Please sit down" Prue said leading Piper, Melinda and Morris into the kitchen. The bench was no more and the instruments of the kitchen lay on the floor. The bench around the edges of the large room were burnt away and green with mould. Piper, Morris and Melinda sat at the kitchen table which was just still standing. 

"You want something to drink, or eat?" Prue offered. Piper nodded quietly. Morris said yes, so Prue stood up and got what she could muster up. Food was rare now. Prue kept looking at Piper for a while. The same darkened face looked at her the same shadow she saw years ago laying in her bed upstairs. 

It had been horrible. Prue had been the middle of the sisters pain, Phoebe had left home with her daughter and Cole. Who knew where Phoebe was now, and where she burried her dead daughter. 

Little Nicole, her eyes were as green as her fathers, and brown curls like her mothers. 

"Where have you been all this time?" Prue asked in a soft voice. Piper didn't look up but replied; 

"Wandering I guess, from place to place," Piper took a deep breath then silence followed. "I guess I wanted to face upto my past now, and find out if my place is as a witch and a sister, or as the murderer I am" 

Piper suddenly saw the events play before her eyes again. The day was clear now, Piper had thought there was a demon   
behind her, and Phoebe had warned Nicole to stay in her room with Melinda, whilst the sisters searched for the stray demon outside their house. 

Piper turned and the little girl cried out her mothers name. It was the first time Piper had ever been violent and it had cost the life of a little girl. 

Piper felt the tears rolling again, they hit the table, and Piper got up and walked towards the window. Prue approached Piper from behind and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Piper" Prue said quietly. 

"Why should you be, I was the one who killed Nicole Prue" Piper said towards the window. It was a cloudy day outside and on the verge of raining again. 

"Piper, we all have our burden to carry, but we have to learn not to run away from them," Prue began. "if they break us apart, they can only make us stronger as sisters" Prue said with tears. She walked away and picked up a picture of the three of them, taken by Grams all those years ago. 

Piper turned around and walked up to Prue and looked at the picture. Phoebe was missing from it. 

"We have to make this right Piper" Prue said with tears slipping down her cheeks. 

"We will" Piper said under her breath. 

~~~   
  



	7. Torn Heart

**Full Circle (Torn Heart)**

~~~ 

Piper couldn't sleep that night. She got up from the makeshift bed that Melinda shared with her. She looked around the room. One thing she could remember was the love that Leo and her had once shared in this room. 

The passionate love they shared. The love that had created Melinda, a gift for Piper. Now Melinda only seemed to be a shadow of suffering in her life. 

The room was dim, and damp. The roof had been destroyed in some places. The house had a spirits wandering through it, as if Piper's sisters were speaking to her. 

"You bitch!!!" the words rang in Piper's ears, in a flash she saw Phoebe kick her in the jaw, sending her flying backwards. 

In a flash again Piper was the same room, she looked outside, it was raining again, a muggy scent filled the room. She closed her eyes allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks. When she opened them, another flash came to her. 

Phoebe laying on the ground howling, over her dead daughter in her arms. Her limp arm lay in the gutter, the blood began to wash away with the rain, and down the drain. 

Piper came back to reality, and slowly stood up. She had to escape from the pain just for a moment. 

Walking downstairs she noticed Prue was up too, and crept into the kitchen careful not to disturb Morris who was asleep on the couch in the lounge. 

"Can't sleep?" Piper asked concerned about Prue. For the first time she actually began to not dwell on her own emotions, but the ones she was close to and loved. Prue nodded. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. 

"I just can't forget that day Piper," Prue began quietly. "seeing her beat you, seeing her daughter dead," Prue blinked a couple of times to allow the tears to fall into her hand. "I have that same nightmare, every night" Piper felt her heart break. Her pain was also her sisters. 

"I do too" Piper said beginning to cry. Piper stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink and looked out of the window at the starry sky. The rain still fell but the stars twinkled in the moonlight. 

Prue looked up and knew what Piper was thinking of. She walked up behind her sister and placed her arm gently around her younger sister. 

"He still loves you" Prue said with a gentle smile. Piper looked to the ground for a moment. 

"He doesn't," Piper said. "he called me a coward" Piper moved away from Prue and stood in the middle of the kitchen. 

"Maybe I am Prue!!" Piper suddenly snapped. "after all its my fault that the world has turned into this dump, if I hadn't of left..." 

"And if I hadn't of let you!!" Piper was alarmed by Prue's response. 

"We can't keep dwelling, we have to do something," Prue shouted. Piper looked at Prue and blinked a few times in disbelief. "We have been dwelling on the past too long, now we have to move forward and the first thing to do is to find Phoebe!" 

Piper was staring in disbelief but aggreed with Prue. It was the truth, they had been dwelling on the past far too long. 

"She won't want to know me Prue.." 

"But she'll speak to me, and I'll bring you both together, even if it kills me" Prue said harshly. "I know where she lives" 

Piper was shocked that her sister had known of Phoebe's location but hadn't tried to find her, did it hurt Prue deeply as well as herself? Piper was thinking about that thought as she watched Prue walk over to the fridge and got a glass of milk. 

"What if my place, or her place isn't with the 'Power of Three' anymore?" Piper asked quietly. 

Prue turned and grabbed Piper shaking her. 

"Don't you ever think that, you belong with us Piper!!" Prue said angrilly. She finally began to cry. 

"I'm sorry Piper," Prue sat down in a chair at the table. "I just believe it so much, that were meant to be together" 

The two fell asleep together that night and were awoken by the sun of the next day. It felt warm against their chilled skin. Morris was already up with Melinda getting something to eat. Prue and Piper joined them and everyone ate in silence. 

After breakfast, Prue got ready to find Phoebe. Piper decided to come with her. 

"You don't have to come Piper," Prue said. "she may kill you" 

"I have to Prue," Piper said opening the front door. "you said we have to move forward, and this is the first step" 

Prue smiled at Piper's comment and together they set off in search of their sister. 

~~~   
  



	8. Love Thy Sister

**Full Circle (Love Thy Sister)**

~~~ 

Prue and Piper had been travelling for a while and they finally reached an old looking building. It was falling apart, walls were crumbling and falling in on one another. Piper looked at the building and immediately began to feel the guilt rising inside her. 

"Okay here we go" Prue said beginning to walk inside the building. Piper was frozen in her place. 

"She won't want to know me Prue" Piper said. "she's going to hate me!" Piper added. Prue doubled back and stood in front of Piper. 

"Come on, there is no use not trying," Prue could see the fear in Piper's eyes. And she didn't blame her, Phoebe can pack quite a punch. "I'll protect you if anything happens, I won't let her beat you up again" Piper nodded slowly feeling slightly relieved. 

Hand in hand Piper and Prue entered the dark and gloomy building. As they walked, with each step, it echoed through the empty halls. Piper suddenly jumped as a rat ran across their path. 

They both turned to a sudden noise, and another rat ran out in their path. 

"I think they need an exterminator" Piper muttered, Prue gave a small smile. At least she hadn't lost her entire sense of humour. 

Suddenly a large crashing noise happened behind them. They froze in position. Prue looked at Piper, who looked at Prue. The both was so afraid they wouldn't turn around. 

"At the count of three, we turn and you freeze" Prue said to Piper, Piper nodded. 

"One, two.... three" the two sisters turned around suddenly and found themselves face to face with a familiar face. Cole. 

"Wait, I surrender!" Cole said lifting both arms into the air. Piper and Prue circled him. 

"Cole?" Prue said confused, "what are you doing here?" Piper looked at Cole waiting for an answer alongside Prue. 

"Put, your arms down and I'll tell you" 

"You tell us, then we'll put our arms down" Piper snapped back. Cole began to move back slowly then fell down. He moaned as he landed square on his back after tripping over a box. 

"You felt pain?" Prue asked confused. "Does that mean you're..." 

"Mortal, yes, I turned fully human after the source were done with me" Cole stood up and looked around rubbing his back. "Harmless as a fly!" Cole said placing his arms down his side. Piper put her arms down and gently rested them to her side. 

"So where's Phoebe?" Prue asked. 

"I was going to ask you both the same question," Prue looked at Cole confused then at Piper who was equally confused. "I guess you wanna hear what happened" 

Piper and Prue nodded, so Cole led them to Phoebe's old appartment. They entered a dark room which had some candles lit up here and there. Near the candles were pictures of Nicole. Piper began to feel the guilt and the tears began to roll. She froze as she entered the room and Cole noticed this. 

"Unlike Phoebe, Piper, my human side had forgiveness," Cole said. "I know you did it accidently and never meant to hurt Nicole" Piper looked at Cole confused. 

"Don't you hate me?" Piper asked. Cole shook his head. 

"I learnt to stop hating and keep loving," Cole said. "but Phoebe wouldn't love again" Cole said sadly. Prue and Piper sensed a weak spot in Cole. His love for Phoebe. 

"Something to drink, eat?" Cole asked as the sisters sat down at an old table. 

"No thanks Cole" Prue answered for the both of them. Piper was still in disbelief that Cole could forgive her so easilly. Then again it had been a long time since Nicoles death, I guess some people really do forgive an d forget. 

"Tell us what happened Cole?" Prue asked. 

Cole sat down and looked to the table for a moment. He felt the pain of Phoebe's ignorance. 

"After we left he manor with Nicole, we burried her after a week. Phoebe wouldn't let go," Cole began. 

The appartment was now lit up, and Phoebe sat alone in the corner of the room. Finally Cole entered, he had just been crying, due to the funeral service for Nicole. He hadn't loved two people so much in his life as he did to Nicole and Phoebe. 

"Honey?" Cole said quietly. Phoebe continued to cry in the corner. Cole reached out to Phoebe but Phoebe pulled back. 

"She took my daughter Cole!!!" Phoebe yelled in pain. 

"I know Phoebe, but..." 

"But what Cole, don't tell me you're on HER side!!" Phoebe yelled getting up. The tears rolled freely from her eyes. 

"No, but it was an.." Cole couldn't finish because Phoebe and begun to hit Cole with anything she could find. Finally Cole restrained Phoebe and she sunk into his arms in tears. 

"I can't forgive her Cole," Phoebe wailed. "I can't" Cole rubbed Phoebe's back gently trying to sooth her but she had so much hatred for Piper. 

The nights were long, Phoebe and Cole began to grow apart, until one day Cole woke up to find Phoebe gone, and only a note in her place; 

_Dear Cole,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you, I just need to be on my own, with my little girl in my heart. I can't live with someone who has forgiven my daughters murderer. I can't live with that bitches memory still there. Even if she was my sister._

_I still love you though Cole, and know that._

_Love Phoebe._

Cole placed the note down heartbroken. Phoebe's hatred had turned her into a monster. 

~~~   
  



End file.
